


Blue Star Water Lily

by BooyahBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Chinese names, F/M, First time writing, Gen, M/M, More tags to follow, Multiple Worlds, Original Character(s), System Administrator, Transmigration, WIP, Xianxia, cultivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahBlue/pseuds/BooyahBlue
Summary: Not to sure what to write -System Administrator original story





	Blue Star Water Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing a rewrite of my story or more like getting around to writing it.   
> Sorry for grammar

First off this is the first time doing a story and yes English is my first language but I suck at it so any grammar problems please let me know. I wanted to get this written and since I was writing it I thought I might as well share it.

The main characters name is Chinese 

Family name: Zhōng - meaning: loyal, faithful, honest, true  
First name: Hé - meaning: Lotus flower

Chapter One - MEOS

Long pale skinned limbs without fat or muscle definition, short black curled hair, lightly glossed peach pink lips set on a inverted triangular face, phoenix shaped eyes that when opened shined with a golden gleam.

“Target locked, start System Download”

System Download? Zhōng Hé only had a moment to take in the words before he was zapped, with a bolt of electricity. Green energy engulfing him, he could feel it running through his body.

“Congratulations! the new ‘My Electronic Observational System’ download is complete, one moment please” came a computerised voice.

“Wait! Wh..” before Zhōng Hé could continue a bright light flashed in front of him. Blinding him for a moment.

“I am Meos your System partner” 

Meos was super excited to have a partner and to finally be able to start his work, all the other systems seemed to have so mush fun with their hosts.

Zhōng Hé wasn’t too sure what to make of the flying jade green orb in front of him, he looked around trying to workout where he was but only seeing a room of white.

 

Meos seeing the confused face in front of him realise Zhōng Hé didn’t know who he was.

Feeling dejected he asked in a small voice “you don’t remember ?”

“Remember?” Zhōng Hé was confused

“You must of forgotten in the upload process” as if it was all Zhōng Hé’s fault for forgetting.

“You died, then agreed to be my host so we are now partner to travel though time and space to different words to complete tasks and gain energy points” 

“I dead? What, how? I remember sitting down with a cup of noodles” Zhōng Hé could not understand how he died.

Meos sighed why can’t he have one of those host that just went with the flow or was really intelligent and realised everything from the start.  
“In the room next to you the male cannon fodder rival and the Male Lead was fighting over the Female protagonist. The cannon fodder was supost to leave after threatening the Male Lead but he pulled out a gun to shot him instead. “ 

“But if he was shot how did I die” Zhōng Hé listened closely to what Meos was telling him.

Meos looked at his host as if he was stupid  
“Well obviously the Male Lead can not be killed”

”Obviously“ Zhōng Hé deadpaned

“The Male Lead dodged the bullet, it then passed through the thin wall to kill you” Meos explained in an excited voice as if he was talking about an action movie.

“So because two people were fighting over a girl I died?” Zhōng Hé was not to sure how to take that.

“Yes and now we are pairs” Meos expressed his happiness with a twirl was if it that was all that mattered.

“You keep saying we are pairs but what dose that mean exactly? You mentioned time travel, space, different dimensions, points?” Zhōng Hé thought back to when Meos first started talking.

“It means we will travel to different demotions to complete missions, each word will be different as I am a new system the bosses want to make sure there will be no problems before upgrading the other systems. So are main job is to experience as much as we can in that personas demotions lifetime. Also each word has a main mission plus side missions to be completed to gain energy points. With these point you can buy items, learn skills and to upgrade, with upgrades new content will become available”

Zhōng Hé had started to calm down and come to terms with what was happening to him. He remembered reading novels with System Administrator in the past.

“When I complete enough missions can I go back?”  
The points sounded pretty cool to Zhōng Hé and he remembered in most novels the protagonist was able to be sent back.

“No you can’t go back to your body as you are dead and your mind is what was uploaded to the system”

Zhōng Hé took a moment to take everything in, he was dead, he had been uploaded to some system.  
Hé wasn’t overly religious so he wasn’t going to look more into that, and it sounded like he was going to be transmigrated to multiple worlds.

“Ok where do we start” 

“We will start easy first I’ll fill you in on what’s happening” Meos was delighted it’s partner was being reasonable and opened a transparent interface in front on Zhōng Hé’s face.

Long ago when the air was clear and beasts run abundant the Zhong Clan stood out above the rest. The Zhong clan was loyal and honest as long as the warriors of the Zhong Clan were around no one was going to cause trouble with them.  
As with all things over time the Zhong Clan started to fall, clansman joined other clans, some dead in the process of cultivating, some even ascended to the heavens, but soon there was only a family of 5 left. 

Zhong He lived his life peacefully in a small set of rooms, they were not to big, only having the necessary items.  
Zhong He did not mind this as he was always making medical pills and elixirs for the Fu Clan. The Fu Clan very kindly took him into thier home and he agreed to give them everything he made so money would be sent back to his aunt and uncle who took care of him when his parents dead even though they had two sons.

So Zhong He was very thankful to the Fu Clan, time past without his noticed, when one day Zhong He heard a distant cry coming from outside. Normally Zhong He wouldn’t have noticed such things but he had just finished making some pills and the sound seemed to be coming closer.

Zhong He walked slowly to his window to look at what had caused the commotion. 

“He died and that is where we come in” 

Meos finished telling Zhōng Hé about the cultivation world they would be joining, it had chosen this world as the first world as the host had the same name as the persona to make it easier for the first time transmigrating. 

“What he just dead? ” then how were they transmigrating? Zhōng Hé didn’t understand.

“The noise he heard was the sound of his cousins coming to rescue him, you see he had been sold to the Fu Clan for a lot of money by his aunt and uncle. His cousins who had been cultivating in a sect did not know what had happened until there parents died and they could not find Zhong He. They ask around and to their horror found out that he had been sold to the Fu clan long ago. 

The money their parents had been sending them came from the sale of their cousin, so they decided to go get him back. Unfortunately the Fu Clan would not agree so they started to fight their way in and unfortunately crushed the wall Zhong He had moved to.”

“So He was crushed by a wall, I don’t have to go into his crushed body do I?” Zhōng Hé did like the sound of going into a crushed body.

“No you see we are going into the past to a Zhōng ancestor of the same name who past away in cultivating seclusion to stop the Clan from falling into ruins” 

Meos could not keep still in his excitement

“How are we going to stop it?” Zhōng Hé want to make sure he had as much information as possible before entering that worlds persona.

 

“The Zhong Clan needs more strong warriors to join them, I’ve received information about a male Warrior from the south called Shui Liên. All we have to do is grab a hold of his golden thigh and will be all set to complete the mission with full point” 

Meos was quite proud of his plan and looked at Zhōng Hé for praise at his great thinking skills.


End file.
